Daniel Sprue
Daniel Sprue is one of the main characters in Session 2. He is a "Missionary of Skaia", and has a complex connection and origin with Skaia. As such, he possesses the Eye of the Incipisphere, which allows him to view all most of what is going on in his native Incipisphere. His Chumhandle is . Biography Pre-Sburb Before hearing about Sburb, Daniel was a mostly normal 15 year old, with one exception; he had no parents, and raised himself. He thought of his life as empty and boring, which isn't exactly untrue. At some point he became friends online with Brian, Gavin Hassler, Johnny Forchen, Ashley Erikson, and Sierra Bartelson. He heard from word of mouth that Brian and Gavin were playing Sburb, and contacted Brian and asked to play. Sburb Upon the initiation of the game, Daniel's connection with Skaia was unlocked. He learned of how the game works and informed the others of what to do. After Brian, Gavin, and Johnny entered, Daniel finally did as well. He swiftly ran through all the steps and prototyped his Kernelprite with a Proto-Tool and city-sized benevolent robot toy. He found himself on the Land of Technology and Frogs. After this, he alchemized tools for combat and flight, and immediately headed for his Quest Bed. Gavin, under the influence of Ytekki, attempted to stop Daniel from ascending, but Daniel, in a rush, inadvertently killed him and then committed suicide on his Quest Bed. He awoke on Prospit and was assailed by Gavbot, and absconded towards the Battlefield to find , after a brief skirmish. Gavbot chased him, but Daniel stopped and Gavbot failed to lose momentum in time to avoid smashing into the Battlefield, and died. Another Gavbot appeared and assailed upon Daniel once again, but Daniel realized that had been moved to Prospit, and began to return there, at which point Gavbot gave up. After finding , he shrank it down to the size of a molecule to minimize the consequences in the even that it detonated, put it in a box (so he could know exactly where it was and see it), and captchalogued it. He was then persecuted by Halarm Jaebux for it, and Daniel gave him the box, empty. He returned from the future at that moment and tried to knock him out, which failed, but Daniel pretended to be knocked out. After realizing Halarm wasn't leaving, he explained that he would rather not be harangued through time for it, and flew away at mach speed, heading for LOTAF. On his way there, he was contacted by Husken Wakelo, who tried to tell him that Skaia would corrupt him and destroy his humanity, to which he responded that he did not mind. Right afterwards he was contacted by someone unknown who asked for "her", and then said they were in the wrong time period, and left. A while later, he arrived on LOTAF, and, at the encouragement of Skaia, consulted with Protoplexsprite, who advised him to alchemize, and then ascend his Gates. He alchemized a few tools using , and left to ascend his gates. Just before he did, he saw that Brian and Gavin were on his planet trying to get his attention; they wanted his help in destroying Gavbot and Baekus. He told them where they were, and flipped a "coin" to pick one to go after. They went after Gavbot, who was in the middle of killing Echidna. After a vain battle, Gavbot killed Echidna, froze her in suspended animation before she disintegrated into Grist, and prototyped with her. Daniel teleported everyone to the Battlefield, where Halarm and Reipac had Johnny's corpse. Gavin deployed a Doom Quest Bed which he had somehow and Johnny ascended. Daniel then teleported back to LOTAF and alchemized a mechanical hand for Gavin, because he broke it on Gavbot's face. He also told everyone 's code in order to upgrade their weapons, but nobody actually did. Halarm told everybody to do shit, so Daniel went to collect Baekus from LOGAH. There was a long-ass battle that went into the Furthest Ring and dreambubbles, and then Daniel tried to talk Baekus into coming, but Gavbot appears and tries to kill Baekus. Daniel grabs Baekus and starts flying away, but Baekus lets go and goes back towards Gavbot because he's shithive maggots. Daniel tries to follow him, and Baekus keeps attacking him, before they are both attacked by some asshole who kidnaps Baekus and kills Daniel (who revives). Daniel returned to LOTAF and alchemized an upgrade of his Antibiotic; it now deploys transforms into a shield automatically in case of emergency. Gavin and Ytekkisprite appeared and tried to get Protoplexsprite from Daniel, but Gavbot appeared (again) and interrupted. Daniel wasn't having any of this shit so he just teleported to the other side of the planet. The ensuing battle created "YTENGLISHSPRITE^2" (SOMEHOW) and destroyed that third of LOTAF, destroying the Forge. Daniel contemplated the Scratch, but decided not to go after it yet since the Ectobiology hadn't happened yet, and Ashley and Sierra weren't in the game. Meantime, he decided that the assholes wrecking things need to get wrecked. He posts a memo on Pesterchum reminding everyone that 2 more still need to get in the game, and Gavin appears behind him, throws Daniel's headset on the ground for some reason, and says Echidna can fix the Forge. Daniel reminds him she is dead. A Future Halarm appears and tries to tell Daniel to go get the White Queen's ring, but at that moment she had just been killed. Daniel also confirms that Protoplexsprite is still alive on LOTAF. He then started grinding Underlings to climb his Echeladder. Later, he was pestered by Gavbot (now Penultima) through a dead(ish) Halarm's account, who tried to taunt him by splitting LOTAF in half, but Daniel was unfazed. Halarm somehow became a ghost and stunned Penultima, and told Daniel to go help Johnny fight the denizen Talos. He does this easily, surprising himself. Johnny got a fuckload of cool armor from it, and Daniel got a neat helmet, and ascended one of his God Tiers. Johnny created a portal to Penultima, which he and Daniel went through, but Daniel bailed quickly and teleported himself, Johnny, the two Brians, Mazren, the ghostly Halarm, Gavtekkisprite, and Fruitekkisprite to the trolls' Prospit. Personality and Traits Daniel is very deadpan and distant. He'll take the chance to drop snark, and doesn't seem to react very much to anything. This is because he has devoted all of his faith in causality, inevitability, and Skaia. He is most angered by that which would interfere with how things are "supposed" to be: playing Sburb and making progress normally. His trust in Skaia is his weakness, as it more likely than not is keeping secrets from him in order for him to fall into a trap of causality. He is aware of this and rationalizes that it is necessary to ensure the propagation "destiny." He can be described as lawful neutral. In the advancement of the game he will pull out all the stops at any cost. Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Heroes of Space Category:Heirs Category:Humans